Promise Me
by Kid Majere
Summary: It's been a while, everyone. Anyway, Serge and Glenn found Kid. Now all that remains is choosing which side you're on...
1. Fun and Games

Promise Me  
  
a/n: k, this is my first fic....so if ya hate it....SORRY FOR YA!!! It may start out as humor, but it is a romance/drama think, k? er...yeah. Feel free to flame but be warned-ya may get a very nasty letter on yer next story if I ever read it!!! hehe. This story is supposed 2 b...er...well, I dunno. But it has a very nasty twist(sin music!!!) So don't hate me. It takes place two years after the original adventure. Oh, and sorry if they're a little OOC.  
  
Disclaimer....I OWN NOTHING!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Except the voices in Serge's head. I own them. Cuz I am them, of course.  
  
  
  
Fun & Games  
  
All was well in the world. At least that's what Kid "Schala" Zeal thought. She had a nice life with all her friends, especially Serge. They were always together, and today was no exception. And, they were always joined by their dearest friend-Glenn. "It's such a nice day!" Kid cried. She hopped around Serge and Glenn. "C'mon, mates!! Let's go to that fair up in Termina!!" "Wouldn't you like to stay home today, Kid?" Serge pleaded. Kid pouted. "Oh, Serge, you're such a lazy bum, mate!! Get off yer arse and come to the fair with me!!" She glared at him. "Unless...you'd like to face my wrath????" "Ahhhh! Please no!!!" Serge cried. Glenn snickered. "'Please no!'" he mimicked in a girly voice. Kid whipped around to face him. "OI!!! Ya want some, too, Glenn!?" "Yeah, right!" Glenn laughed. He had a secret crush on Kid, but would never say anything. Kid was Serge's, anyone could see. But that didn't mean that he couldn't like her from a distance. Kid was still seething. Serge stood. "Welllllll.....whaddya say, Glenn? Wanna go to the fair?" he asked. Glenn shrugged. "Yeah, okay. I want to get some ice cream!!" he licked his lips. "I looove ice cream..." Serge and Kid exchanged an amused glance. Glenn could be so childish at times. But it was okay. They were used to it. It really suprised them at first, finding out that stern, cool Glenn had a crazy side. Kid laughed. "C'mon, mates!!! Let's get over to Termina!!!"  
  
Termina was all decorated. It was beautiful. "Wow, this is beautiful!!" Serge cried. ...I just said that. "Oh. I knew that." Serge grinned. "Serge?" Kid asked. "Ya alright?" "...of course!! Why wouldn't I be???" Serge grinned wider. "Sheez...and I thought Glenn was loony....now Serge talks to invisible people!!" Kid threw up her hands in mock exasperation. "What is the bloody world comin' ta???" Serge slid closer to Kid. "Awww...you know you love me." he whispered slyly. Kid blushed. She hated it when he did that to her. Only Serge could make her blush...."Oi!! Quit that or I'll kick yer arse so hard, you'll kiss the moons!!!" she balled her hands into fists. Glenn laughed. "Ha, ha, Serge is gonna get his arse kicked by Kid!!" But they all knew Kid wouldn't really hurt Serge. Glenn just loved to tease. Kid stared between them, then shrugged. She looked around. "OOH!!! A FERRIS WHEEL!!!" she pointed. "Let's gooo!!! I love ferris wheels!!" "Sure, Kid...whatever you want..." Serge whispered seductivly. His musical voice sent shivers down Kid's spine. She chose to remain silent. On the way, they stopped once so Glenn could get some ice cream. "I want.....um......" He stepped back. "Serge," he said in a loud whisper. "I'm scared! You order for me!!" Kid laughed. Glenn was acting stupid on purpose. "Oh, but, Glenn...yer a big boy now, remember? Ya gotta order yerself." Glenn whimpered. "B-But I don't wanna!!" he burst into fake tears. Kid turned away, grinning. Serge laughed. "Er...sorry. He has a" he lowered his voice,"mental condition...." Glenn peeked through his fingers. "I heard that!" he sang. "I'm telling!! I'm telling my mommy!!" Serge ordered three chocolate ice cream cones. "And now we will continue on our merry way." Serge stated. EXCUSE me, Serge. I believe I am the author. "Er....yes...you are..." Serge grinned. And they continued on their merry way.  
  
Once on the ferris wheel, Kid leaned over the side. "WOW!!" she cried. "We're so high up!! COOL!!!" "Uh, Kid, do you think it's a good idea to lean over the edge???" Glenn asked. "What if you fall??" "Aww...I won't f-AHHHHH!!!!" Kid fell...but luckily Serge grabbed her ankle. She snapped at Glenn before he could say "I told you so." "You should be more careful......" Serge purred. Serge, are you ok? You seem......strange. "Well, Miss Author, it's your fault." Serge said haughtily. ....yes, I s'pose you're right. "Serge......those voices bothering you again?" Kid asked, grinning. ".....hey! Don't make fun of me!!!" Serge cried. When the ferris ride was over, they decided to sit down for a while. On the way, they saw Norris and Leena, along with Karsh, Zoah, and Marcy. It came as a slight shock, since Norris was with Porre, and Karsh, Zoah, and Marcy were Acacia Devas. But, it seemed that the old adventure had made them friends. "Hey, Serge! Kid, Glenn! Nice to see you!!" Leena smiled and waved. "Won't you guys join us?" Norris asked. "Sure!" Serge smiled. They all took seats. "So, how've you guys been?" Glenn asked. "We've hardly seen anyone around!" Marcy smiled. "Ooh, Mel's here somewhere....with Korcha and Macha." she looked at Kid when she said Korcha. "Ah.....tell me ya did NOT just say," Kid shuddered, "Korcha!!" "She did." Karsh confirmed, grinning smugly. "SPEAKING OF...." said Zoah. Korcha was running toward them. Kid stood abruptly. "I must be off!! G'bye mates!!" she sprinted off.  
  
Well, ok. Almost all was well in the mind of Kid "Schala" Zeal.  
  
Well!? Did u like?? Another chappy up soon! plz review!! I don't care what kind! Flame me if u wish! I JUST WANT REVIEWS!!! 


	2. Musings

Promise Me  
  
a/n: Thanks, Sekatre, for telling me 'bout spacings. Sorry for making them act like kids, Victoria. It'll get better. and remember...plz review!!! OH!!! And if ya think something is wrong with Serge, being so....er, yeah, you'll figure out why later. I needed to EMPHASIZE something....*winks mysterously at Sekatre*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, cuz the voices in Serge's head are gone. So NYAH.  
  
Musings  
  
When they caught up with Kid, everyone was out of breath.  
  
"Kid...you sure took off fast!" Serge panted. "What gives???"  
  
Kid glared. "Didn't you see who was coming?" she asked, irritated. "It was Korcha!! Every time I see him, he asks me about being his wife!!!!" she threw up her hands. "I can't stand it! Ya think he'd get the point, right???"  
  
Glenn smiled bemusedly. He wouldn't give anything away. No one could know his true feelings.  
  
"Well, mates," Kid started. "It's late. I think we had enough fun for today. I'm gettin' tired....we should probably be getting home...."  
  
"Good idea." Serge nodded. "Want me to walk you home, Kid?"  
  
Kid laughed. "Thanks, but no. I can go by meself." she pulled her dagger out, the rainbow shelll shining in the dusky twilight. "The Great Kid can take care of herself!!" she proclaimed proudly. But after she said it, she looked a little sad. She turned away, saying, "G'bye, mates!" before they could see the tears shining in her eyes.  
  
Serge and Glenn stood there, not sure why she lefy so quickly, or why she suddenly looked sad.  
  
"I wonder if Kid's ok...?" Glenn said.  
  
"I think....when she said she could take care of herself....well....she's had to do that....all her life, remember?" Serge responded. "Maybe...it made her upset. She remembered Lucca, maybe."  
  
Glenn nodded. ".....I think you are right, Serge." he nodded again. "Well, I must be off, too. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
Serge smiled. "You know it."  
  
They spun and walked their seperate ways.  
  
  
  
Kid did indeed remember Lucca.....and for some reason, it was hitting her harder now than ever before. (I just don't get it! Why am I dragging up this pain now....? I know I can't handle it!!) she sighed...then stopped dead in her tracks. (I....feel....something is going to happen. I'm preparing meself....) she shook her head. (Nah, that's crazy! I'm just being an idiot!)  
  
But was it just her imagination.....  
  
The wind whispered her name, and the trees sighed a rhythmic melody....but it was not a happy melody. Fire, screams and death....  
  
Kid shook her head more firmly. (No. I am just scaring meself for no reason. There's nothin' ta be afraid of! I'm the Great Kid, after all! Nothin' ta be afraid of at all.....)  
  
  
  
(If only I could tell her how I feel.) a small voice in his head whined.  
  
(She is Serge's. It would not be proper.) a second stern voice answered. (You must get over her. Live your life. You'll find someone.)  
  
(But....I want her.....)  
  
Glenn fought a raging war within himself, a constant battle of mind and heart. Most often, mind won.  
  
(Serge and Kid are happy, and you should be happy for them. Do not be a baby about it, Glenn! What would your father say? Or Dario? Do not tarnish the beauty and honor of the Einlanzer!) his mind whispered.  
  
(Who cares about the Einlanzers?) his heart cried. (I love her....I really do.....I know....I should be happy...and I do my best!)  
  
(Try harder....)  
  
Glenn sighed, giving up. He finally drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
Serge also laid in his bed. All was quiet....them why did he imagine a footstep outside his door? Must be his imagination going overtime. He'd had waaaaay too much fun today. They should all act their ages, not their shoe sizes.  
  
Thump.....  
  
(No! I didn't imagine it! Someone is outside my door!) Serge got up and crept to the door, Mastermune ready. But when he flung it open, no one was there.  
  
'Serge...'  
  
"Who's there!?" he shouted.  
  
It was a voice...carried on the wind...a distant echo of a lost soul.'Serge...I'm gonna get you.'  
  
Serge snorted. "Oh, yeah, very original. 'Oooh, I'm gonna get you!!' Ha! Now I know it's my imagination!"  
  
He shut his door and laid back down. He thought of Kid.  
  
(I hope you're safe, Schala "Kid" Zeal. And that this awful feeling is all in my mind.)  
  
  
  
a/n: well, well? was it better than chappy one? I thought so. plz review! ya know ya wanna!!! I'll only write more if I get reviews!!! ^_~ 


	3. Evil Dreams

a/n: WHOO!! I'm back! Thanx to all my reviewers. Thanx for not flaming me. I hope you all like this chappy........*smiles nervously*  
  
Evil Dreams  
  
The Omni Dragon was perched on top of Terra Tower, which had not vanished for some reason. It was sitting there, just watching everyone and everything.  
  
Something washed up on the shore. At first the dragon ignored it, but, upon closer look, it saw it recognized the body.  
  
Lynx......  
  
The dragon grinned, revealing wickedly sharp fangs. It had an evil plan.....  
  
  
  
"LYNX!!!" Kid shrieked as she shot up. Panting, she realized she was in her bed. "Oh...it was just a dream. Of course. Lynx is dead. Serge, Glenn, and Steena defeated him at Chronopolis. I was there. Harle was there...." She shook her head. "There is absolutely, positivly NO way Lynx could be back. I shouldn't be acting like this! I'm Kid!!!"  
  
But that feeling still lingered.....  
  
  
  
The Omni Dragon picked up Lynx and carried him to Terra Tower.  
  
"Ugh...." Lynx groaned. "Where...am I?"  
  
"You are at Terra Tower. I have given you a second chance to do what you were meant to do." the dragon told him.  
  
"Second chance?" Lynx asked.  
  
"You died." it replied. "Don't you remember? At Chronopolis...your death was my rebirth..."  
  
At this point Lynx looked down and realized something. "My...body. I have my own body. How?"  
  
"The body you were in, Serge's form, died. Your own, true body is not dead. I have just....shall we say, restored it to you." the Omni Dragon idly twitched it's tail. "And now, I have a job for you..."  
  
  
  
"WHAT!!???" Serge cried. He looked around, expecting to see Lynx or the Omni Dragon peeking through his window. (No. It was a dream. Lynx is not alive. Neither is the Omni Dragon. They are both dead.) He got up and waked to the kitchen. "I'll just have a glass of water." he said aloud. "Then I'll go back and have a peaceful sleep. It was all in my mind."  
  
Or was it?  
  
  
  
Lynx didn't have to think. "Yes." he said before the dragon could even finish. "Of course I will. It must be done, after all. The Frozen Flame is still not destroyed."  
  
The dragon nodded. "Yes...it still lies in the center of Chronopolis......"  
  
Lynx grinned eagerly. "So, after I get the job done, we will have access to the Flame? It won't destroy us?"  
  
"Yessss...." his partner hissed. "Once....Serge is dead, the Flame will not recognize him as the arbiter anymore and we will be free to do what we will. We will take revenge on the pathetic humans..."  
  
"Once Serge is dead...." Lynx murmured.  
  
They both laughed cruelly.  
  
"SERGE!???" Glenn shouted as he woke up. "....a dream." He shook his head. "Too much fun today. My imagination is running wild now." he smiled at his thoughts. "Lynx is dead. He's not coming back anytime soon. I shouldn't be fooled by my dreams. I'll just lay back down...." And he pulled the blankets over his head and was soon snoring again.  
  
But he should've listened to his mind....  
  
  
  
The wind was cold and harsh that night, and those who laid awake in bed later swore they heard a voice whispering, 'Serge.........I will find you.'  
  
  
  
a/n: well????? Was it ok???? plz review!!! 


	4. Waking Nightmares

Kid (author): I am back....obvioulsy. Otherwise, you wouldn't be reading this chappy....er, yea. Maybe we should get on with the story....  
  
Leon: Yes, lets.  
  
Kid:.....EXCUSE me. This is a CHRONO CROSS fic! You are not part of it!  
  
Leon: Well, be that way! *storms off*  
  
Kid:...he's mad. Well, on with the story......  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned CC....but I don't.  
  
  
  
Waking Nightmares  
  
  
  
Kid, Serge, and Glenn met early the next morning. They had decided to go get breakfast.  
  
Kid yawned and stretched. "It's too early for me! Why'd I even agree to this?"  
  
In reality, she was a bit afraid of the dream she had last night. But she wasn't about to admit that. Serge and Glenn would tease her non-stop for being scared of a dream!  
  
But what she didn't know was that they were also afraid...that they had all had the same dream...  
  
"Kid?! You there!?" Serge was waving his hand in front of her. "We asked what you wanna eat!"  
  
".....er, anything's fine, mate. Whatever you guys want." Kid smiled to show everything was all right. Serge and Glenn obviously bought it, because they didn't ask anymore questions.  
  
The journey to the restraunt in Termina was quite uneventful, unless you count a fight against a mama dingo as interseting. Everyone was preoccupied with their own thoughts.  
  
(.....is Lynx really back? Is he really going after Serge?) Glenn thought. (And the Omni Dragon..what does he want? Why does he want revenge on the humans? It was FATE who sealed him up...) He shook his head. (It was a silly dream. I'm not a child anymore. I can't be frightened by all this nonsense.)  
  
".....hey! What's that? Up ahead!" Serge called.  
  
Bright orange light....a huge black body, soaring above the tall buildings......and above all the noise and confusion, a voice.....a very familiar voice....  
  
"Death to all the humans!" it shouted. "They who think they're better than everyone else! We shall eliminate all humans!!!"  
  
"......Lynx....." Kid breathed. She yanked her Prism Dagger out of it's sheath and started to run foward.  
  
"Wait!!!" Glenn yelled. He grabbed her arm. "We can't just go rushing in!"  
  
"Glenn, get it through yer thick skull! Thousands of people are gonna die, mate!!! We gotta help them!!" Kid screeched, wrenching her arm free.  
  
"Kid, Glenn's right! We can't! It could have serious consequences for us! For me!" Serge told her. Too late did he realize his mistake.  
  
".......consequences....." Kid repeated, looking hard at Serge. "A dream......did ya have it, too!?"  
  
".....yes......."  
  
Kid turned to Glenn. "What about you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They stared at eachother.  
  
"But.....we have ta help everyone.....some of our friends are in Termina!" Kid cried, toying with her dagger.  
  
"At the cost of Serge's life!?" Glenn asked furiously. "We can't risk it!"  
  
"Kid...I'm sure they'll get out in time...." Serge said reassuringly. "And....they'll help the others.....they won't just abandon everyone...."  
  
Glenn nodded. "I think Karsh, Zoah, and Miss Riddel are there.....they'll get everyone out. We should probably just lie low......"  
  
Kid was outraged. "What are ya talkin' about!?" she shouted. "We can't just-" she stopped. An awful noise filled the still air.......  
  
...the dying shrieks of people in agony.....  
  
Serge and Glenn shifted uncomfortably as a voice rang out.  
  
"Oh, Serge!! Are you here?! Or are you to afraid to face your destiny!?" Lynx called out menacingly. "And you, too, Kid! Or have you already forgotten what happened to your precious Lucca!? Aren't you all going to fight me!!!??"  
  
Kid could take no more. Without another word to Serge and Glenn, she sprinted off toward Termina.  
  
"Kid, no!!!!!" Serge called after her. "Don't go!!!" But it was too late. Serge felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She'll be okay." Glenn told him. "She's Kid. She'll be just fine."  
  
Serge sighed. "I guess you're right....." he hesitated. "Maybe we should go after her...."  
  
Glenn thought. It was wrong for an Acacia Dragoon to abandon his friends....."I'll go. You stay here, Serge."  
  
"What!?? No way! That's-"  
  
"It's the only way! Think of how Kid would feel if you died!" Glenn shouted at him. "I'm going to help her and you'd better stay here!!!!!" He ran off in the same direction as Kid had.  
  
Serge sighed angrily. No way he was going to stay here! Kid and Glenn could be fighting for their lives, and he was sitting here saving his own ass. (Ha! I'm outta here! I have to help them!)  
  
  
  
Kid glared up at Lynx. "So, ya finally decided ta show yer ugly cat- face again, eh!!?"  
  
Lynx grinned down at her. "Why, Kid! I'm glad you could join us! You're just in time to witness the destruction of the human race!!!!"  
  
"The only thing that will be destroyed is you, Lynx!!"  
  
Kid spun to look at the newcomer. "Glenn! What are you doing here??!"  
  
"I came to help you, Kid!" he answered.  
  
Lynx sneered. "Well, isn't that nice. You both can die together. But first, tell me-where is Serge? Too scared to show his face, is he? I thought so!"  
  
Kid gestured wildly with her dagger. "Afraid!? Maybe of yer ugly face, but nothin' else!" She took a running leap and landed on the platform where Lynx was standing. "But it doesn't matter! I'll take ya out, here and now!!"  
  
Glenn drew his two Einlanzers. But suddenly, he was attacked from behind! A large group of Cat Burglars ran up behind him. " Kid! I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
"It's okay! I can take care of it meself!!" Kid yelled back. "Okay, Lynx! Show me what ya got!!!"  
  
Lynx chuckled. "Fight? I don't want to fight." He snapped his fingers. Ropes appeared out of nowhere. They wound themselves around Kid's slender body.  
  
"Ugh!?" she cried. "Ahhhh!"  
  
Lynx walked foward and grabbed her. "You'll make perfect bait for Serge, yes?" he hissed in her ear. "Omni Dragon!! Let us go now! I think we have caused enough terror for today!"  
  
Glenn finished the last of the Cat Burglars. He swung around to see Lynx taking Kid. "Noooooo!!!" he shrieked, running foward. But it was too late.  
  
  
  
Serge ran as fast as he could to get to Termina. Then he heard Glenn's shout. "Glenn!? Where are you!?"  
  
"Serge...Kid!! Lynx took her!!" came the distant reply.  
  
Serge looked up. The Omni Dragon glided through the clear blue sky...with Lynx and Kid on his back!  
  
"Kiiiiiiiiiiid!!!!" Serge yelled. "Lynx! Come back!!" He ran to Glenn. "We gotta help her!"  
  
Glenn sat up. "Yes...we must. But how? Who knows where his hideout is! Terra Tower is too obvious!"  
  
Serge raised his chin. "We'll find it. We have to save Kid."  
  
  
  
a/n: Oooooh, what will happen!? Oh, wait...I already know. Heh, heh. Stay tuned for the next chappy! And plz review!!!! Or else........................ 


	5. Shattered Hopes and Dragon Tears

Kid: OMG, I'm back!!  
  
Leon: After how many years?  
  
Kid: Come on, it hasn't been years.  
  
Narrator: You have to admit, it's been a while.  
  
Leon: We even got a new character!  
  
Sirius: Hi!  
  
Kid: That is so not the point! I'm back now! And now, we'll continue on to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Even after marking it as an obvious hideout, Serge and Glenn still went to Terra Tower.  
  
"Just in case!" Glenn had responded when Serge gave him a look. "You never know!"  
  
And it turned out it was good they went there. From deep within the tower, they could hear Lynx snarling and Kid snapping answers. Both sounded quite annoyed with the other.  
  
"Tell me where he is!" Lynx fairly shrieked.  
  
"You'll have to kill me first!" Kid yelled back.  
  
"If I do, I'll never find out!"  
  
"Well, that's your problem, isn't it!?"  
  
There was a slashing sound that made Serge and Glenn jump in fear.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Ahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Come on, Glenn!" Serge started to run foward.  
  
"Hey, wait up!"  
  
They knew their way around the tower fairly well, having been here a couple of years earlier. They figured Lynx and Kid were in the back, where they had fought the Omni Dragon.  
  
And they were.  
  
Lynx was in front of Kid, who was chained to a wall. Probably to keep her from murdering Lynx, thought Glenn.  
  
Serge ran right in, regardless of his partner's protests. "Lynx!" he shouted.  
  
Both Lynx and Kid instantly shut up and stared at Serge, surprised. But Lynx's face changed quickly, only to be replaced by a sickeningly sweet smile. "Serge. Just the person I wanted to see. I was just chatting about you with Kid here." he said pleasantly.  
  
Serge growled deep in his throat. Glenn gave him a sidelong glance.  
  
"What have you done to Kid? Is she alright?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Well, ask her yourself," he kept smiling as he gestured to Kid.  
  
"I'm fine, Serge," Kid replied, writhing on the ground. She was trying to loosen the ropes around her wrists. "But this bugger keeps asking me questions abou-"  
  
"That's quite enough." Lynx said smoothly, kicking Kid hard in the mouth.  
  
"NO!" Serge lept foward and ran to Kid. He didn't even notice, or care, that Lynx simply stepped out of the way.  
  
But Glenn did. For some reason, though, he couldn't follow. He could only watch helplessly as Serge tried to untie Kid. He could only watch as..."SERGE!"  
  
Blinded by his love and rage, he didn't hear Glenn's shouts of terror. He couldn't even hear Kid, his love. Only a dull buzzing sound in his head, giving him orders. Ignore Glenn. Untie Kid. Do as I say.  
  
Do as I say.  
  
Do as I say.  
  
Serge turned around to face Lynx.  
  
"I remember the last time we talked like this," Lynx said softly. "With the Dragon Tear....inside Fort Dragonia. I've missed you, Serge. I've missed you so much."  
  
Serge's eye twitched, and he kept listening, ignoring Kid and Glenn.  
  
"Remember when you were little, Serge? We had sooo much fun, spending days at the beach. Do you remember the beach, Serge? It was where you were attacked. It was where you almost drowned. It was where I lost a part of myself." he emphasized these last words. "Serge...come to me...."  
  
Come to me.  
  
Come to me.  
  
Serge took a step foward, leaving Kid bound to the wall and Glenn frozen in time.  
  
"No, Serge, don't do it!"  
  
Come to me.  
  
"Please, no!!!"  
  
Come to me.  
  
Serge shook his head. What was he doing!? He had almost fallen into Lynx's trap!  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Lynx snapped. "Come here, Serge!"  
  
"NOOOO!" Serge took a wild leap and slashed out at Lynx with his swallow.  
  
"Aarrgghhh!! Lynx whipped out his scythe. He took a blind swing, which Serge ducked underneath.  
  
"There is no escape! I will get you, Serge! I am your father!" Lynx shouted hoarsely.  
  
(a/n: That's not supposed to be funny...lol. It's true, isn't it? O_O lol)  
  
"Keep away from him!" Kid yelled, wriggling against her bonds. But both she and Glenn were powerless. They could only watch as Serge and Lynx fought.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Serge shrieked. "How dare you take her!? How dare you hurt her!?" Drivin by pain and rage, he fought Lynx with an intensity that shocked his friends, and his enemy.  
  
But it would prove fatal in the end.  
  
"Serge, why would you want to kill me, your father?" Lynx said gently even as he blocked another one of Serge's swings. "It's them you want! They're the ones who have been telling you lies all along. Serge, you don't want to fight me!"  
  
"No! You're the one telling lies! You're the one fighting me! You tried to kill them!" he shrieked, tears sliding down his face. Even he didn't understand what was making him do this. He was pushing his body past the breaking point. Then a sparkle caught his eye.  
  
The Dragon Tear.  
  
Whenever Serge saw that little thing, he lost control of his mind and body. It had a sort of power over him. And Lynx knew that. Lynx planned this all along. But no matter what he told his heart, his head wouldn't listen. It was filled with the sound of his enemy's voice, telling him those oh-so believable lies.....  
  
Serge lowered his weapon.  
  
Lyn's eyes lit up even as Kid and Glenn howled in protest and sorrow. "Serge....you have finally come back to me. Come here, Serge."  
  
Come here, Serge.  
  
Come here, Serge.  
  
His heart heard and recognized Kid's and Glenn's voices that blended into one, but his head refused to acknowlegde them. Slowly, he started to walk foward.  
  
"That's right, Serge. Come to where you belong. Where you are truly needed." This was true. Lynx needed Serge so he could have the Frozen Flame. It was the only thing that kept him talking in this soft, gentle voice to the person he hated most of all. "It's alright, Serge. Lower your swallow. No more fighting me." Which is true, Lynx thought. You won't be alive to fight me much longer.  
  
Serge obeyed. It was the Dragon Tear. He was losing control. Lynx stealthly drew out a small dagger and held out a hand to Serge, who took it carefully.  
  
"Serge, you fool!" Lynx hissed. At a command from his mind, the Dragon Tear shattered and Serge woke up from the haze of commands. He realized what had happened, and what was to come. He struggled and resisted as best as he could, but Lynx was strong.  
  
"Let go of me!" Serge yelled. He kicked Lynx in the shin. "Glenn! Kid!? Help me!" He looked over at them. They were...  
  
"Frozen. Yes." Lynx shook his head in mock sadness. "Poor Kid, you left her tied to a pole. And Glenn, well, he's frozen in time right now. At my own command, of course."  
  
Serge raised his head to look up at the one person he desperately hated. The one person he wanted to kill.  
  
A tear slid slowly down his cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kid: Ahahahaha! CLIFFHANGER! *evil music*  
  
Leon: Noooooo!  
  
Narrator: Not the evil CLIFFHANGER! *evil music*  
  
Sirius: Wouldn't sin music be more appropriate?  
  
Kid: Alright. CLIFFHANGER! *sin music*  
  
All: Much better.... 


End file.
